The Silent Arrow
by KikyoGoddess
Summary: Ancient priestess/ angel Silent Arrow was killed fighting evil! Now, Miaka Yuki and her celestial warriors must combat evil and find the reincarnation of the priestess!
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Arrow**

Prologue Long ago, before Earth, as you know, there was a God. Well, really there was more than one. All different religions have different Gods and Goddesses, so there must have been more than just one. Anyway, long ago, a God created a being formed from the anger of an evil demon, and he called this being Shauni. His wife, the Goddess, created an angel, who was pure and good-hearted.

However, the God became twisted from his new-found power as a creator, and destroyed the physical form of the Goddess, the only being who could match him in strength. The Goddess knew her power would fade, so she sent Shauni and the angel to Earth. Sadly, Shauni, being no actual creature, had no body, and the angel herself became mortal and was reincarnated many times, each time as a priestess who vanquished evil.

So Shauni and the angel ended up being separated, and Shauni possessed many bodies, as, being born from a demon, she needed to devour the energy created by anger. The angel, now a priestess, was killed in a match between herself and a soul-devouring witch, taking the evil creature with her, safe in the knowledge that the world was a little more safe.

**Scroll One**

The God himself believed both Shauni and the angel dead, having sensed neither auras. Shauni recalled that the angel had once told her that even though, she, the angel, would pass through life many times, and may not see Shauni for centuries, the threads that were the paths of destiny would cross, and they would meet again, and together, they would prepare for the demise of the God and the return of the Goddess. And what the Angel said was true.

A dark figure walked through some woods. She had long, trailing blonde hair tied back, and she wore an outfit with long sleeves and a billowing skirt. Suddenly, a creature jumped in front of her. 'Payment for the Mistress! You shan't pass until you make payment!' it said, holding out a dish in front of the person. The girl soon knew what payment she had to make. She took out a knife and pressed it into her hand, causing a few droplets of blood to drop into the dish.  
'Thank ye for the payment, hee hee hee!' and with that, the creature vanished. The idea had been to weaken the visitor, so that they would be unable to fight the ' mistress'of the lair. The ground shifted, and stairs going underground were shown. The girl had no choice. She went down.

Once she had reached the lair, she was surprised that it was so big for an underground cavern. There was a net made of golden mist, and little white balls of light seemed to be attached to it. The girl sighed. Those 'balls of light' were the souls that had been attracted to that net. Clearly, the creature was a witch.

'So, you made it here!' a cackling voice echoed throughout the cavern. ' That means that you, child, are the priestess known to all as 'Silent Arrow', the master archer, and therefore, you believe you can save all the souls of these poor people and destroy me, Hecate, the Witch of Souls!'

'Hecate, first of all, I thank you for saving me the trouble of introductions, and secondly, you are indeed correct, I am here to defeat you and save these poor souls!'The priestess cried, yet her cry was full of neither anger nor sadness, but of something entirely different, her cry was full of peace.

She held out her hand, and a pure white bow formed. The witch, Hecate, had a ball of fire forming in her hand. Immediately, the pair of them set to fight, and Hecate constantly managed to dodge the arrows from the priestess, and the priestess expertly evaded numerous fireballs, ice- bombs and more.

Their battle carried on for seven days and seven nights. On the eighth morning, the priestess, now so weakened, knew that she would indefinitely die, whether or not it was a victory for the witch or not. She realised, that again, she would forget her past life as an angel, that she would have to remember all over again, because no spirits carry memories through to the next life. As she was distracted by the, she was hit by the witch's 'tri attack'which contained fire, ice and lightning. She was knocked to the ground, apparently unconscious.

Hecate left where she was standing, and walked over to the body, and loomed over it. "This was the most interesting match I have ever been in. Goodbye, Silent Arrow." She lifted her hand up, and a huge fireball formed there. Suddenly, the priestess jumped up, and, when the witch grabbed her left arm, the priestess grabbed the witch's left arm, and used her final attack, the one that would kill them both. Up on ground level, people were shocked to see a column of white light burst from the middle of the woods. This was a bad omen to them. As they rushed to the scene, they saw no traces of what could have possibly caused it, but found numerous souls escaping from the ground, carrying a white bow. The people gasped. This was the bow of Silent Arrow, the priestess. She had been destroyed in battle. The people mourned for her, and enshrined her bow forevermore, until the time when her spirit would return in search of her rightful weapon.


	2. Chapter 2 Cake and China

**Scroll 2**

"Miaaakaaaa!" cried a woman's voice. "Get back here _now!_" The girl named Miaka ran down the hallway with a heavily laden bag.  
"Sorry, Mom! I've got to go!"  
"Miaka, if you don't come back here, I shall-" but her mother's words were drowned out by the slam of the front door. Miaka raced past her older brother, Keisuke.

"Where are you going?"

"The world of the book!" were her words before rushing off. She bolted down the stairs of their apartment building, and out of the main door. She raced along the streets, and then ran into Taka Sukunami, her boyfriend.

"Miaka! I was just on my way to get you. Do you want to go on a date?"

"I can't, Taka, I've got to go somewhere."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess that chocolate cake I ordered from Pavlov's cakes is going to go to waste."

"Chocolate…cake?" asked Miaka. She could already feel her mouth dribbling with saliva at the thought of eating cake.

"Yes, with cream and sliced strawberries." Replied Taka. Miaka thought to herself,

'_Cake or China. Cake or China. I really have to go see everyone in the other world, but…'_

"Cake!" she yelled. Taka grinned. He led her to the bakery from where they collected the cake he had ordered. It had icing upon the top of the three-layer cake with the words,

'_Miaka_'. But Miaka, being as greedy as she usually was, did not pay much attention to it.

Taka turned round and saw that the cake box was empty, with only a few crumbs left.

"Where did the cake go, Miaka?"

"I was hungry."

"You ate everything? You could have left some for me!"

"Thank you for the lovely date, Taka. Now I have to go." She bolted from the bakery and soon came upon the place where the _Universe of the Four God_s scroll was kept.

She entered, and an old man with a long beard looked up at her.

"Welcome to the 'Ye Olde Bookshop'," he began, but then recognised her. "Miss Miaka, the scroll is in the usual place."

"Thanks, Merry." She said to him, and proceeded to climb the steps connected to the bookcase. She felt along the top row of the bookcase and found the original scroll.

"I'll go into the back." She said, and went into the back. She opened the scroll, and there was a flash of red light before she disappeared.

To Be Continued….


End file.
